


Heat

by Shire55



Category: P/C - Fandom, P/C h/c, Picard/Crusher, Star Trek The Next Generation, TNG - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Heat

Heat

He rose up from the depths of his dreamless sleep, aware of  
the gentle touch of his lover. Sighing, he let his awareness sharpen  
as the knowing hand traveled through the curling hair of his chest.  
Awake now, he tensed slightly as the hand slowly glided up to  
brush across his collarbone, briefly over his shoulder, then back  
to his sternum. A rustling of the bedclothes, a dipping of the  
mattress indicated movement; he waited, regulating his breathing  
and waiting.waiting to see what she would do next.  
Two hands now brushed over his stomach, smoothing the hair and  
moving up to skirt his nipples. He sighed again, resisting the  
urge to arch his back; he knew she would not be hurried. The sensation  
of her hair now as she leans forward to blow a gentle breath on  
each nipple. They pebble, the intense feeling sending a spear  
of desire to his resting penis making it begin to swell. Her hot  
wet tongue flicking around each nipple, another wisp of breath,  
then suddenly over each nub eliciting a sharp intake of air. Still  
his eyes are closed as she leans again and brushes her lips over  
his. They purse in response as her lips are replaced by her finger.  
Taking it into his mouth, he sucks slowly, drawing it deeper inside,  
grazing it with his teeth. She withdraws it and rubs the wet tip  
over his lips, then over each nipple. Adding her thumbs, she rolls  
the nipples, gently tugging and pushing. His penis creeps upward  
from its resting position, growing harder with each caress. Her  
hands leave his chest, as he waits, still controlling himself,  
still lying with eyes closed. His stomach flutters as her fingers  
slide around his navel, then lower into the thickening growth  
of hair. Her breath tickles his side as her teeth gently nip his  
hip, then her tongue lazily lapping over to his navel, dipping  
into it, then traveling on to the opposite side to mouth an open  
kiss to the other hip.  
The hands return in concert with her mouth. They wander over his  
torso, alternatively dragging her nails over his skin and caressing,  
ever heightening his desire.  
The bed moves again and the hands move to his thighs encouraging  
him to part his legs. She moves between them and runs her hands  
up his legs to his groin. The urge to arch his hips is strong,  
but he remains still, waiting. The hands brush up the inside of  
his thighs now, upwards towards his scrotum. He tenses again,  
but the hands move to the sides, around to the base of his penis  
and up to his stomach. She withdraws again and he waits.  
The kiss to the underside of his penis is unexpected and  
an involuntary groan escapes his lips. She silences him with a  
gentle kiss to his mouth then runs her hands down the length of  
his beautiful body. He feels her breath on his penis and jumps  
as her tongue flicks from side to side up the length of the shaft,  
to linger lovingly under the glans. A bead of pearl appears at  
the tip, which she spreads with her finger. As one hand gently  
grips the shaft, the other carefully cups his testicles, hefting  
their weight. Her mouth is back, her tongue removing the fluid  
she had spread with her finger. He opens his mouth and breathes  
deeply, maintaining control. When her hot mouth closes over the  
head, his still closed eyes screw tighter and his hands grip the  
sheets.  
Pulling down, she tightens the skin and slowly takes his length  
inch by inch, sliding his penis into her mouth then, when completely  
engulfed, she rubs her tongue on the underside, making him groan  
again. She lifts her head, letting him slip through her lips until  
he is held by just the head. Her tongue explores the slit, then  
roves over the glans, continually flicking the frenulum. Her hands  
move up and pinch his nipples, making him swell further in her  
mouth. Suddenly, her mouth is gone, the shock making him shudder.  
He waits.  
Her hair on his face, her breath, the sweet slow kiss, then  
her body stretches out over his. As her weight settles, he opens  
his eyes.  
"Beverly." Is all he says..it's all he needs to  
say. In that one word he expresses his love, his desire, his need.  
She kisses him again, her tongue brushing over his lips. He admits  
her into his mouth, their tongues sinuously intertwining. His  
hands travel up her back to tangle in her firey mane, pressing  
her closer. He lifts his head as her hands move to cradle him  
and still they kiss, his erection caught between them.  
The kiss ends and they part, panting slightly. With elegant grace,  
he rolls them. Looking down into the clear blue depths of her  
eyes, he frees one hand and traces a line from her brow to her  
chin. Imitating her earlier action, he rubs his finger over her  
lips and smiles when she sucks it into her mouth. As she gently  
bites him, a corresponding jolt of pleasure lances through his  
penis.  
In the starlight of his cabin, the silence is maintained as  
he moves to his knees between her legs. Retrieving his finger  
and using just his fingertips, he gently caresses her firm breasts,  
moving ever closer to her already hardened peaks. She draws a  
sharp breath as he touches her nipples lightly, fleetingly, leaving  
them again to trace the outline of her ribs. Squirming under him,  
she withholds her laughter, the tickle punishment for her mischievousness  
. He stills then, staring at her with open desire. He slowly leans  
forward and swirls his tongue over her nipples, each receiving  
attention in turn and when he takes one into his mouth, she is  
unable to stifle the moan of delight. As his mouth lavishes one  
nipple, his hand takes the other and rolls the stiff peak between  
finger and thumb. Her hands move to his head, pressing him closer  
as he suckles her. His hand leaves her breast and travels down  
her chest to caress back and forth over her stomach, making her  
tremble. Lower and lower it goes, into the russet curls at the  
juncture of her legs, then lower still until his entire hand covers  
her genitals.  
His mouth releases her breast and he rises again to his knees,  
his erection jutting out from his groin. She looks heatedly at  
this magnificent man..her Captain, her friend, her lover.  
With both thumbs he parts her labia and stares hungrily at her  
engorged clitoris. His tongue appears as he licks his lips, slowly  
lowering his head between her legs.  
She tenses, waiting for the first delicious contact, but he's  
not ready yet, content first to lick and nibble her folds, his  
fingers sliding through her wetness. Her hands stroke his head,  
her knees bending as she lifts her feet to place them over his  
shoulders. Unable to resist any further, his tongue flicks out  
over her clitoris bringing an uncontrolled jerk from her body.  
Before she can recover, he slides first one, then two thick fingers  
into her hot, slick vagina as he swirls his tongue around her  
center. She gasps and cries out, clutching his head to her body.  
Pushing his fingers in and out, he increases the pressure of his  
tongue until he feels her inner muscles begin to rhythmically  
contract. Knowing she is approaching orgasm, he waits, timing  
his next action with exquisite patience. Just as she feels she  
can take no more, he sucks strongly, then gently takes her hard  
clitoris in his teeth and nips her then forcefully swirls his  
tongue over her. It happens with remarkable speed. Arching up  
from the bed, she calls his name and cries out her climax, her  
body jerking in time with the movement of his tongue and fingers.  
Another orgasm surges through her, the choking sobs robbing her  
of speech. He eases his intimate caress, withdrawing his fingers  
and slowly reducing the intensity of his oral assault. He straightens  
his body and looks down at her, taking in the sexual flush that  
colours her alabaster skin.  
After some moments she recovers and sits up, embracing her  
lover. They kiss, she can taste herself on his lips. Running her  
hands down his body, she takes his erection in her hands and begins  
to slowly stroke him. He closes his eyes and lets his head loll  
back, his mouth slightly ajar. She kisses under his jaw and down  
his neck, then abruptly she is gone. His eyes snap open and he  
looks at her to find her lying back, spread open for him.  
"Love me."  
He nods and reaches forward to caress her breasts, again building  
her desire. She arches to him, moaning, wrapping her legs behind  
his thighs. He rises and takes his hard penis in his hand and,  
watching her intently, strokes himself gently. Leaning forward  
slightly, he taps the head of his penis against her clitoris repeatedly,  
making her gasp and jerk. Then with deliberate slowness he rubs  
the glans through her wet folds. She lifts her hips to him inviting  
penetration. Watching her, he obliges, sliding into her tightness  
effortlessly. As their hips meet, he closes his eyes, savouring  
the sensation, fully immersed in her heat.  
By mutual, silent consent, they stay still then, each caressing  
the other with their hands. He leans forward, placing his hands  
either side of her head, holding herself above her and begins  
to slowly withdraw until only the head of his penis remains within  
her. Her mouth opens with ecstasy as he thrusts back into her  
hard, making her body jerk with sensation. Again he withdraws  
and again he thrusts with deliberate intention. He grits his teeth  
in an effort of control as the sounds of her passion caress his  
ears. With one hand he reaches down and hooks his arm behind her  
knee, lifting her leg and deepening his thrust. He slowly increases  
his tempo, the thrusting becoming faster and deeper. She reaches  
up and draws him down to her, seeking his mouth with hers. Their  
lips meet and the kiss becomes increasingly passionate as his  
efforts increase.  
She rises to meet each thrust, his penis pushing deeply within  
her. Soon he feels her climax approaching and he slows, not yet  
ready to afford her release. She whimpers piteously and in response  
he leaves her mouth and takes a nipple into his hot mouth whilst  
sensuously undulating his hips, maintaining her level of arousal.  
She is hanging on a knife edge, so close to fulfillment, being  
almost driven mad with need. He senses this and again begins to  
thrust, still suckling her breast. Her moans are now continuous  
as her entire body becomes erogenous. Everywhere they touch increases  
her desire. Her head rolls from side to side in mindless passion  
as her attentive lover continues to love her with his body. Suddenly  
releasing her nipple, he rises up and lowers his gaze to watch  
his slick penis slide in and out of her body. She clutches his  
arms and speaks.  
"Please, Jean-Lucplease".  
At the sound of her impassioned voice he closes his eyes. He cannot  
deny her. Again covering her body with his, and still holding  
one leg, he releases his passion and begins to thrust into her  
with abandon. She cries out and grips his buttocks tightly as  
the first orgasm roars through her, the second following closely  
behind. As her inner muscles grip him, he feels his climax approaching  
and thrusts harder, faster, lost in mindless sensation. Suddenly,  
his testicles lift and his orgasm rips through him. He buries  
himself as deeply as possible within her as he spasmodically pumps  
his semen into her, jerking and groaning her name..  
Clutching each other tightly, they wait for their breathing, their  
hearts to calm, shudders of their orgasms wracking their bodies.  
In time, they come down, muscles relaxing, sensitivity softening.  
He raises his head and looks deeply into her eyes. In unison they  
whisper,  
"I love you", as they slip into satisfied, boneless  
sleep, still joined.  



End file.
